


Control

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Rose taking charge and Ten totally not minding. Fanart manip, teen for shirtless Ten and implied sexiness.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I'm borderline embarrassed by because it's so racy. Oh well.


End file.
